


That Cuddle in The Rain

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: 100 Days of Cherik [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cute Ending, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Picnics, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: It was suppose to be a good day to have a picnic but it was ruined by the rain. Charles and Erik didn't mind though because they had each other, their arms tightly around each others waist.. happy as always.





	That Cuddle in The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluff.. trying to write fluff to stop myself from the angst.. Evans it out. I'm at going to write Cherik angst though..

The rain poured heavily down upon them and as cliché as it was it wasn't something that affects their day. Charles and Erik had taken a stroll through New York with a picnic in Charles' hand with his our hold his Erik by the waist.  
"I told you to wear a coat today," said Erik his head leaning down to kiss Charles before he spoke his response.  
"well, I thought it was going to be good today" smirked Charles after that long-awaited kiss. Charles and Erik both were soaked from head to toe, the basket, as well as their much, was in the same condition.  
"looks like lunch is wasted" pointed out Erik taking the soaked basket from Charles' hand. The way back home was much too far from where they were located and being the gentleman he was Erik stopped by the footpath, placed the basket on the ground and began removing his jacket.  
"Erik! not here" laughed Charles trying to cover Erik from any craving eyes.  
"shut up! I'm just removing my jacket" he replied as he wrapped his warm scented jacket around his shoulders.

Charles admired Erik's company and as though this was planned Charles grabbed hold of Erik's waist and pulled him into a tight hug squeezing him as much as he could. Charles didn't care about the way that his face stuck to Erik's wet shirt nor did he could care any less of them that he'll probably get a cold tomorrow. He didn't care, he and Erik could be sick together.  
"I love you" Charles whispered.  
"I love you too" Erik replied taking hold of his boyfriend's body pulling him tightly as the rain poured like bullets from the darkening sky. Erik kissed Charles head and as they did they went home safe and sound where they cuddled some more in went with their cups of warm drinks in bed. 


End file.
